Bonds Of Marriage
by ambernz
Summary: Harrys' world is a changed place; Voldemorts regime is renewing old customs - including arranged marriages. What will it be like to be Snapes' husband?
1. Sealing His Fate

**Note:** This story contains pretty descriptive sex scenes involving two men. Don't like? Don't read. Constructive reviews are very much appreciated 

**Summary:** Harry's' world is a changed place; Voldemorts' regime is renewing old customs – including arranged marriages. What will it be like to be Snapes' husband?

**Chapter 1 – Sealing His Fate**

Harry sat in disbelief. In all the battles he had fought, his choices had always been clear; there was the choice he would never make: give in, give up. And there was the right choice, the one which meant running or fighting for your life.

Being faced with a battle with no easy solution or path was something he was not familiar with. With a sigh he lifted to face his old headmaster. The once regal old man now sat somewhat broken before him. His grey eyes regarded the young man coolly, weighing his words.

"I have long said that I trust Professor Snape, Harry. This has not changed. We are faced with a law that will change the rest of your life. You must consider carefully your options. This law states any person of age is to be married; the arrangements to be made by family or in the case of orphans, the ministry.

With Voldermorts influence within the Ministry, the next decree will state that only _parents_ or the Ministry may marry the young off. Combined with the pure wizard only marriage law this ensures him a lot of control over the future of our populace. He is of course trying to breed out muggles and mudbloods.

Once his pawns have passed this law Harry, he can effectively have you married of to whomever he likes. Any one of his loyal deatheaters will bring you straight to him. And you are magically bound to serve your husband in the bonds of marriage. We must be one step ahead of his plan and marry you off before he has the chance to pass this law change."

"I get that, but why Snape? Why not someone else?" he asked hopelessly.

"Voldemort will assume I have arranged the marriage falsely trusting Snape, and effectively putting you into his hands. With you under Snapes control you will no longer be a threat to him. I am hoping this will buy us some time."

"And if Voldemort demands that Snape hand me over?"

"Then Professor Snape will have no choice but to show where his true loyalties lie. But we have reason to believe he wants to control you, not kill you, at this point."

"Well that's comforting."

Albus laughed, a somewhat hollow, hopeless sound.

"I believe this would be in your best interests, Harry. But I wont make this choice for you. Go sleep on it for tonight, ill need your answer by morning. We cannot delay any longer."

Harry did his best to sleep on it, but that (unsurprisingly) eluded him this night. He wriggled and sighed for hours in his bunk, earning a few cushions thrown from various other Gryffindors who were trying to sleep.

_Its __all right for you,_ he thought furiously, _I don't see you having to make this kind of decision!_

But as the light grew outside and the birds began to sign he had to face facts; he really didn't have much of a choice. Snape may be horrible but he was certainly preferable to certain death. Having reached this conclusion he didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted it done.

Throwing off the covers he dressed and left the dorm, making his way up to the headmasters office. "Lollipop" He growled in annoyance at the waiting statue then climbed the stairs.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore's voice floated through the door has he was about to knock.

He obeyed and opened the door to find a group of people clearly discussing the same topic that was on his mind; Snape skulked in the corner, Remus sat with his head in his hands and Molly and Arthur Weasley sat unhappily gripping floral teacups.

He blushed deeply and took an unoccupied seat, staring fixedly at the floor.

"What has been your decision Harry?"

"Well um… I don't really think I have much of a choice, do I?"

"This stinks." Remus snarled. Harry silently agreed with him but kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Well then, I see no point in delaying the matter. I have sent a letter to the department of marriage, an official will be arriving shortly."

Harry felt a cold burst of anger explode in his chest "You were going to do this anyway, whether I said yes or not, weren't you?!"

"No Harry, I just had a hunch that I knew your decision. That is all. And my hunches, as you know, are usually pretty close to the mark." The old pride flickered in the headmasters eyes briefly under his mask of unhappiness, and Harry felt sorry for his quickness to anger.

A quiet knock at the door produced professor McGonagall and a well dressed official that would be overseeing the "marriage".

"I have all the paperwork here Albus, you are lucky you are doing this so quickly; just as I left the office I heard an order for a marriage proposal between the young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. I'll need to go into hiding after doing this I think… but I'm sure I can get your assistance with that Albus?"

"Of course Udro, I am very appreciative you could arrange this so quickly. The Order do its best to assist you in disappearing discreetly." Dumbledore inclined his head politely.

"Well then, here are the scrolls. The Dursleys have already signed their permission as Harry's legal Guardians, on the proviso that they will no longer be responsible for him. Actually, they were quite pleased when I explained to them that Mr. Snape would now be taking care of Mr. Potter." Udro finished apologetically.

Harry chuckled; that was the Dursleys alright. Snape looked up, his expression unreadable. Dumbledore studied the papers;

"Harry if you would sign here… and Severus here… lovely, and Udro as the official witness…. There we go. And now just the incantation I think, Udro?"

"Yes indeed Albus. If you would both stand here with your right hand on your partners heart…" Harry's' knees shook and he felt ready to vomit; he dared not look at Snape. A low droning incantation began which caused Harry's' head to feel briefly light. He became suddenly very aware of the man standing in front of him, and the heart beating under his fingers, there was a strange ache starting in his abdomen.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." Udro finished quickly.

Harry lowered his palm quickly and sat down in the nearest seat, the ache dissipating as he got away from Snape. There was some quiet talking amongst the people in the room, hugs from Molly, Arthur and Remus, a wish of luck from professor McGonagall and Udro, and finally it grew quiet.

"Come Harry, I will take you to your new room." Snape said quietly, the usual malice strangely absent.

_He called me Harry._ The boy mused. _I wonder if that marriage spell did something to his head?_ He chuckled quietly at the random thought.

"Cola." Snape muttered to the door in the dungeon. It was a nice door really, with moving snakes coiling around the hinges and knob. A few of them winked and hissed at him. "Welcome to your new home at Hogwarts."

Again Snapes' voice lacked venom, this was a good start. "Thank you." He said, somewhat cautiously. Stepping in to inspect the place he found it was small but cozy; brick walls, a merry fire blazing in the hearth, a squishy couch and small table. There was a potions work bench and large bookcase, and two doors leading to a reasonably sized bathroom and bedroom.

"Where shall I put my trunk?" He asked, removing the shrunk item from his robe pocket.

"In the bedroom here. I've cleared a space for your robes to hang here; and you can use the small dresser on this side of the bed. I prefer to sleep on the right."

"Um… okay thank you." He tidied away his things will Snape busied himself clearing a space on the bookshelf and bench.

"You may put your books and scrolls here. A little organization may do your grades some good." The corners of Snapes mouth turned slightly upwards. Harry gaped at him, did Snape just make a joke?

"Um… I've been wondering professor… what do I call u now, now that we are married and all?"

"Call me Severus, Harry. As my husband you have that right."

"Um… right okay thanks."

"Are you hungry? The elves have sent up breakfast." Severus nodded towards the table.

"Yea I kind of skipped breakfast." Harry moved towards the table, his nervousness having abated somewhat now that the actual "marrying" part was done with and Severus was being cordial with him.

They both tucked into cereal, bacon and eggs and Severus poured them both a large glass of a clear, orange liquid.

"Drink up, I think we've earned it." He said gulping at his glass with enthusiasm.

_Wow, he's giving me alcohol too. He must be pretty upset about the marriage thing too I think. _Harry eyed the man out of the corner of his eyes and also sipped his drink gratefully. It burned on the way down then made his head tingle slightly. _I like this stuff._

"Harry… I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I think you'll agree we don't have much of a choice now. As husbands, we are bound by our marriage to serve and protect each other. And I plan to do so."

"Yea I think it would be a bit silly to pick fights with you now that I have to live with you." Harry agreed. "And, if your feet stink I want to be able to tell you that without you hexing me." He tried to joke and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"I promise you can tell me if my feet stink" Severus grinned slightly.

Suddenly the world spun and a confusing array of voices assaulted Harry's ears

"_Are you sure about this Yaxley?" _

"_Certain My Lord, the paperwork is quite clear, Harry Potter has been married to Severus Snape." A brief explosion of anger._

"_He has acted without my permission!" Then a sudden rush of relief. "Perhaps dear Severus knows something we do not… long has he been a loyal servant… yes this could be to our advantage. Severus is much more reliable than that fool Draco. Yes… Severus will come when he can and we will discuss…"_

With the lessening of Voldemorts' emotions the voices faded away and Harry found himself on the couch in Snapes… no, HIS new lounge.

"Did you hear all that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I take it you were reciting what Voldemort was saying? I heard enough to understand what happened."

"What will you do?"

"Go to him, in an hour or so. Tell him some story about how Dumbledore was going to marry you off to Hermione Granger and I had to act fast to prevent it, by suggesting myself as a more suitable candidate."

"Sounds like a reasonable story."

"Indeed."


	2. In The Bedroom

**Chapter 2**** – In The Bedroom**

The meeting with Voldemort went smoothly, and Snape returned to his chambers feeling relieved. Despite his confidence when talking to Harry earlier, he had been concerned; the Dark Lord could be very unpredictable and was prone to sudden mood swings and fits of paranoia.

Dinner was over when he arrived home; Harry was at his side of the desk doing homework and the house elves had put a covered plate in front of the fire to stay warm for him.

Harry carefully tidied away his books, not wanting to leave any mess to irritate his new (and somewhat unpredictable) husband, then excused himself to wash up before bed.

He took his time in the bathroom, a question running through his mind; this was his honeymoon night, normally married couples would… was Snape expecting to…? _I should have done some reading about wizard marriages before agreeing to this._ He sighed. _Too late now. Ill soon find out. If he does try to… do I let him? I guess I cant really say no; I'm his husband after all. I agreed to… to serve him in the bonds of marriage, right? _The tight knot from this morning was back in his stomach as he walked into the bedroom and pulled back the covers to hop in bed.

"You are wearing too much, Harry." Severus had finished his meal and was watching from the doorway.

"Um… okay." He stammered nervously and slowly pulled of his top and pajama pants. He didn't normally like wearing the pants but he hadn't wanted to feel any more exposed and vulnerable than he already did.

A small smirk came to Severus's lips as a watched the young man scramble into his side of the bed.

"I would like to make a rule Harry; no clothes in the bed. I will not have my new husband hiding from me behind layers of clothing. Understand?"

Harry gulped silently and removed his underwear under the covers, then lay down with his fists clenching the blankets tightly. _Oh god, I think he is going to…and I can't deny him, I made a vow! I signed the papers. Now I'm his._

Moving slowly, Severus brushed his teeth, switched the light off and slid into bed next to Harry.

"Come into the middle of the bed Harry." Snapes' voice commanded softly. Harry did so slowly, feeling the other mans body heat become stronger as he moved closer.

"Good. Now lie on your stomach." Harry hesitated. _I can't do this!_ "Harry, onto your stomach. You are my husband and as such you have certain obligations." Snape spoke slowly and patiently. "We are married now and I do intend to make use of the situation. I don't mean that to sound cold I just mean… we have no choice about who we see now, we are married and we cant exactly be choosy. Okay that didn't sound right…" Snape sighed.

"Its okay, I know what you mean." Harry rolled onto his stomach, his arms pulled in tight to the sides of his chest, feeling extremely exposed.

"Good. Have you been with a man before Harry?" He shook his head. Feeling Severus kneel behind him and part his legs slightly.

"Even better. The bonding spell will help a little tonight since you are a virgin… you will see what I mean soon." Harry watched him pour some liquid onto his hands and rub it over his penis, which he had so far avoided looking at. _My god, its huge! There is no way that will fit._ Severus braced his hands on either side of Harry.

"Just relax, you are far too tense. Spread your legs a bit more… good." As Severus repositioned him Harry felt a peculiar tug in his lower abdomen that sent a tingle down to his groin. "Your starting to feel it aren't you, now that I'm close?" Severus grinned. "That's the bond doing its work. It's designed to help newly wed couples get over any initial fear they have about bonding. The feeling wont go away until I've been in you."

Severus was right; now that his penis was so close, the feeling stayed strong - a sort of strange ache, like he needed something. Harry new it wasn't real, he knew he didn't _want_ to have sex with this man, but it was still hard to ignore.

"I'm going to start pushing in now Harry. Try to relax." Severus used his hand to guide himself to the hole, spreading the cheeks gently with his other hand. When the tip of his cock nudged the opening he put both hands back onto the bed to steady himself and pushed forward. Harry gasped, feeling the thick head slowly opening him. _Its okay, he's my husband. Its perfectly natural._ He told himself desperately. _Its not rape, I'm married to him. And besides, I didn't even __**try**__ to say no. _He focused on breathing deeply and trying to relax, feeling the thickness entering him inch by inch. Then it stopped.

"Is it hurting Harry?"

"Not much… it's okay, I just need to get used to it. Is that all of it?" Severus chuckled quietly.

"No Harry, we aren't even halfway."

"What?" He looked back in disbelief. The man was right of course; there was a lot more to go.

"I'm going to continue now. Hold still." Harry turned his bed back to the mattress in front of him. "Spread your legs a bit more if you can Harry, it will make it easier." He do so. The strange ache inside him was still growing, confusing his thoughts. _Damn this spell. I can't even feel what I should be feeling without it making me confused._

Severus quickened his pace a little, entering Harry in short quick movements. Finally, he felt his balls touch Harrys'. He savoured the moment, holding perfectly still. "I'm in you now Harry. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of confused. I don't think I'm old enough for this but… the spell is very strong. It kind of makes me want to have more of you." He heard Severus grin behind him and knew his new husband was pleased.

"Very good Harry. You know they used to arrange marriages as young as the age of 14, so you are quite lucky really. And most certainly old enough to serve as a husband. But then, some people think I am old fashioned." Severus covered the young man with his body. _It's been far too long… I should have hurried up and married someone years ago, even if just for the sex whenever I please. The re-instatement of this law is rather convenient, really._

Harry clenched the sheet below him as he felt Severus start to move. He pulled slowly out then in again, stroking the inside of him with more gentleness than he expected. Severus sighed in relief. "I am claiming you now as my husband Harry. Mine alone." He stopped suddenly, and as an afterthought shoved himself in hard, causing Harry to flinch. "Tell me," he growled softly, "Whose are you?"

The words came from Harrys lips before he could even think about how to respond. "I am yours." At that moment the bond spell completed its task, causing an explosion behind Harry's eyes; his whole body jerked in ecstasy and his muscles tightened around the cock inside him, forcing himself into orgasm.

Severus let Harry ride out the effects of the bonding spell. _This thing really does work, _he mused._ And it all takes is a few magic words to set it off. Pity it only works on his first night. _

Once Harrys' body went limp beneath him, he grabbed his hips and thrust in in earnest. _Mine!_ _And I can have him whenever I please. God he is so tight. _This thought sent him reeling over the edge and he slammed himself mercilessly into the young man, spurting his hot seed deep within him. Finally his movements slowed and he lay his body across Harrys' once more. Both of them sweaty and still trembling.

With a content sigh Severus finally rolled off him and drifted into his best sleep in years.

Harry expected himself to take a long time to sleep, his mind racing over what he had just happened. _I just got fucked by my old hate, Professor Snape! Sure, he's my husband now… but still! Two days ago life was simple. And now here I am; married, fucked, and lying in a strange bed. It all changed so suddenly._ His thoughts drifted at this point, exhaustion from lack of sleep the night before and the calming influence of the fulfilled bond taking over.


	3. A Long Day

First off – thanks for the reviews! Wasn't sure if people would like the story so its great to get some positive feedback. No idea where I am going with this story, btw, I only really had the first two chapters in my mind so the rest will float on the breeze. Feel free to send me your ideas and requests of what you would like to read!

**Chapter 3 –**** A Long Day**

When Harry awoke in the morning he had an immediate feeling of urgency and nervousness, it took him a few moments to remember where he was and why. _I'm in my new bed, next to my new husband. _He reminded himself. _Oh god, by now the whole school will know! There have been lots of marriages arranged throughout the school of course, so that wont surprise them, but… I just __**have**__ to be the fucking boy-who-lived don't I? So its going to be a big deal for ME to be married. _ Next to him, Severus stirred in his sleep, causing Harrys' body to stiffen. _Is he going to want sex in the morning too?_ He wondered. He got up and padded quietly to the bathroom, finding he was not as sore from last night as he would have expected. _Well that's good. I don't want to limp into class… might be a bit obvious…_

"Good morning Harry." His husbands voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning." He gave a nervous smile and left the room quickly to dress and breakfast.

"Are you nervous about what the other students may say?" Severus asked as he entered the living room and seated himself across the table.

_Perceptive isn't he? Well he's not a Slytherin for having no brains._ "Yea a bit. I just wish today was over already. I know everyone is going to stare… as if they don't stare enough already." He sighed unhappily, and decided to abandon his breakfast; he was so nervous he felt like vomiting. Again. "Well I may as well get it over and done with." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Um… see you in potions."

"Indeed."

Once he stepped outside he was immediately pounced on by a worried Hermione.

"Harry! Are you alright? I couldn't believe it when Dumbledore told us… its just crazy… asking you to marry Snape of all people. Of course, it makes perfect sense really, Dumbledore is absolutely right. But still, you two have never exactly gotten along…"

"How was the, um, wedding?" Asked Ron, blushing to the roots of his hair as soon as the words left his mouth.

"It was okay, we just had to sign some paperwork and an official from the ministry said a wee charm and that was it. I have to live with him though…"

"Has he treated you alright? Or is he as nasty as usual?" Hermione questioned anxiously. Ron snickered.

"Ill bet he's being a right git about the whole thing."

"Actually," Harry cut across him. "He's been… polite. Hasn't said anything nasty yet." Ron oogled him in disbelief.

"Well good. I thought he might. I know he can be a bit… moody, but wizarding marriages have a lot of traditions that must be observed and one of them is a sort of family pride."

"I can't really see Snape being proud of Harry, can you?" Ron smirked.

At this point they reached their first lesson and Harry steeled himself for the worst.

The day moved agonizingly slow, but finally he was up to his last lesson; potions with the Slytherins. Fun.

"Hey Potter, how was your honeymoon?" Draco drawled from across the room, high-fiveing gleefully with his goons.

"There will be no talking." Snape snarled as he swept into the room, waving his wand at the blackboard and turning to face them.

"The instructions are on the board. Do your work silently, and do it right." He commanded. The room obeyed; lighting fires under cauldrons and selecting their ingredients carefully. Harry managed to follow the instructions well today and was nearing the completion of his potion when something was thrown in his cauldron, turning it a sour green color and smelling of cheese. Snape swept across the room immediately and peered into the cauldron, all eyes were on him.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you throw something in another students cauldron again I will give you detention for endangering my class. Is that clear?" Malfoy gaped at him, dumbstruck. This was obviously not what he expected. Beside him Harry saw the corners of Hermiones mouth twitch upwards in a small, self-satisfied smirk.

"As you were brewing the potion correctly before Mr. Malfoys interruption, you will receive full marks for today Harry." Snape emptied Harrys' cauldron with a flick of his hand and returned to the front of the class.

Harry finished the lesson helping Neville try to correct his potion. After class the four friends walked to dinner together.

"I can't believe Snape did that… he actually _stuck up for you_ Harry! In front of the Slytherins no less." Ron grinned broadly. "Malfoy won't be trying that again any time soon."

"Like I said," Hermione began smugly, "Wizard marriages have a family pride. Snape is honor bound to protect Harry now."

"Handy."

Harry sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him. _What a long day._

"The house elves have sent up some hot cocoa, would you like some?" Severus offered. Harry took a cup gratefully and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Thank you for not punishing me for what Draco did today."

"You are welcome."

_What an odd man._ Harry thought as he sipped the drink. They sat in silence for a moment or two before both moving to the workbench; Severus to mark his students' papers, and Harry to write some. A few hours later, Harry couldn't put sleep off any longer. He yawned and stretched as he readied himself for bed, taking off his clothes just before slipping under the covers. Hearing no sound of Severus, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Severus turned in half an hour later, he thought briefly about waking his young husband for sex but decided in the end to let him rest. The bags under his eyes suggested he needed the sleep. He instead lay behind him and used his body heat to warm himself. This position, however, proved very tempting and he quickly rolled away.

Morning found Harry dressed and brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Severus awoke.

"Good morning Harry." Harry felt Severus come up behind him and put one arm around his stomach, pulling them closer together. He finished brushing quickly, his heart thumping. _I think he wants something…_

"Um, good morning Severus." He greeted in return, trying to turn around in the mans' grasp. The arm tightened around him firmly preventing his movement and a second arm snaked down to his groin.

"You were so tired last night, I didn't want to wake you. But I have needs Harry, and you will serve me now." The voice growled deeply in his ear.

"Okay." Harry obediently let his husband lead him back into the bedroom. _Its perfectly natural_. He reminded himself. _I have to do this… I have to be a good husband. He's been very good to me. _

"Remove your underwear only." Harry obeyed, eyeing Severus nervously. "Turn around, put your hands on the bed… Good." Severus quickly applied lubricant to his waiting member and lifted Harrys' robes, exposing the young flesh to him. He ran his hand gently between the cheeks, feeling his prize. "You're being very good Harry." He purred. "I know this is new to you but you will learn to enjoy it very much." He cupped the boys balls gently and was rewarded with a slight twitch in his penis. He grinned. "See? It can feel good. Hmm you are the perfect height for fucking this way." He growled happily, putting the head of his penis quickly in the right spot and pushing in.

Harry gasped and pulled back at the sudden intrusion but Severus' hands grabbed him firmly around the hips and held him still.

"Stay still. You are mine and I will have you now." He commanded, lust clouding over any thoughts of taking it slow that he may have had.

_Just breathe._ Thought Harry. _Its not too bad remember, last night was okay. You can do it. Just breathe._ He tentatively opened his legs a bit further and felt his husbands penis start to slip in with more ease.

"That's it, very good. You're a fast learner." Severus praised, filling his husband with short, quick thrusts.

To Harry it seemed to take forever before he was filled, but finally he felt the older mans balls nudge his own from behind and knew he was in. He sighed in relief.

"Rub our balls." Severus ordered; Harry took one hand off the bed and obeyed. He had to admit; it felt quite nice, his own cock stiffened slightly in agreement. Feeling his obedient young husband rubbing their balls together was enough to send Severus quickly into oblivion. Without warning he pulled out and thrust in as hard as he could. _So tight!_ He didn't register the small pained gasp he caused, instead repeating the movement with relish. _All mine. I want him on the bed. _He decided suddenly, pulling out and half throwing the young man onto the mattress. He positioned himself behind him carefully and without further ado shoved himself in again roughly.

_Wow, he was a lot more gentle yesterday. I__ guess he is a little frustrated…_Harry thought quietly, trying to keep his legs open as far as he could. The lubricant had helped, but the rough treatment was still hurting a bit.

"Fuck." Growled Severus in ecstasy. Feeling that hot tightness surround him was total bliss. He slammed into his prize a few more times then came hard, leaving his whole body shaky and weak. He lay panting a few moments before slipping his penis out and laying next to his young husband with one arm protectively over him. He nuzzled his neck, pleased. "You did well, Harry."

"It hurt today." Harry mumbled quietly into the mattress.

"Yes I was a little… enthusiastic, sorry about that. You just feel… extremely good, Harry. You will get used to me being in you, it just takes a little time. Once you get used to the feel of me, your body will start to crave it." While Harry thought this somewhat unlikely, his husband spoke with such conviction that he had to consider that the older (and more experienced) man may be right.


	4. The News

**Chapter 4**** – The News**

Harry and Severus went down to Saturday breakfast in the great hall; each heading to his respective table. The atmosphere was relaxed and Harry was soon laughing with his friends.

"Its sunny out, lets go sit by the lake." Ron suggested as they sat back in their chairs with full bellies.

"Good idea! We should bring our homework too.." The boys rolled their eyes and grinned while an oblivious Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor common room. After fetching her books and throwing disapproving looks at the boys (who clearly had no intentions of joining her in study), she followed them into the sunny grounds.

"Ah this is perfect!" Harry sighed happily, lying back on a soft patch of grass near the lake.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. After a few moments of blissful silence, Hermione interrupted.

"Um.. Harry?"

"I'm not going back for my homework Hermione, it can wait 'til tomorrow."

"No, its not that. Ron and I need to tell you something. Um… well as you can guess our parents had to arrange marriages for us, because of this new law." She looked at Ron at this point, asking for him to finish what she was trying to say.

"Well mate, my parents asked if there was anyone I fancied and… well the only one I could see myself marrying was Hermione. That was fine by my parents of course." Hermione picked up the story again from here;

"My parents said they would support anyone I chose to marry, so when Rons' family came to me with the proposal… I said yes." She finished with a nervous air. Harry gaped at them for a moment, then grinned.

"That's excellent!"

"You think so?" Ron looked relieved.

"Yeah definitely! I mean you guys are already _friends_ and get along, so it wont be so hard to be married. Imagine if you were married off to Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson…" He pulled a face. "So when's the wedding?" He added with a cheeky grin.

"Two weeks time, on the Saturday night. We accepted the marriage proposal on paper already, so there's no risk of any offers from higher value families overriding Ron's offer." The boys blinked at her. "Honestly, haven't you two read 'Wizarding Traditions and Cultures.'?" After some more blank looks she sighed and gave up. "Well it doesn't matter anyways… its done now. And I'm rather pleased its you and not Malfoy." Rons' ears turned pink at this comment.

Severus Snape, meanwhile, was attending a death eater meeting. He stood motionless, expressionless, as the man in the middle of the room screamed and writhed in agony, begging for forgiveness and mercy. Voldemort lowered his wand finally, deciding the mans' disobedience had been dealt with accordingly.

"Tell me, Severus, how is our young Mr Potter?" he began to circle Severus slowly, his eyes searching for any lie in the mans' mannerism.

"He is still somewhat… spirited. But he is learning to serve me as a husband should."

"And his powers? Does he show any unusual talents?"

"No my lord. He has some skill on a broomstick, but his academic work is rather average. He hasn't even mastered basic silent spells yet." Severus sneered slightly as he spoke, feigning distaste at the very topic of Harry.

"Good… very good. I want you to watch him, Severus, watch him closely. I want to know if he shows any extraordinary talents." Snape inclined his head in obedience.

Harry and Severus both had news to tell when they gravitated towards their rooms later that day.

"Ron and Hermione are getting married… the wedding will be in two weeks time, Saturday night, we are both invited." Harry announced, his voice hopeful.

"I shall owl the Weasleys' this evening and let them know we will both be in attendance." Snape let a lazy smile steal across his face at the sight of his young husbands grin. "We have both been invited to something else also… a 'party' of sorts at the Midcarde Manor."

"Midcarde?" Harry wrinkled his nose in thought. "Haven't heard of them…are they death eaters?"

"They are an old family, of as much esteem as the Snapes, Blacks, Longbottoms and many others you may have heard of. They are fairly secretive, not really supporting or opposing the dark lords cause. There will be many members of well respected families in attendance; likely some death eaters, some not. It would be a great insult for us not to attend."

"I guess we better go then. When is it?"

"This Sunday night."

Sunday morning Harry awoke to find Severus poking through his clothes. "What are you snooping for?" he inquired, perplexed.

"Your dress robes. We have a party to attend tonight and I want to know well in advance if your clothes will do or not." Severus growled.

"Err… is it going to be a very posh party?" Asked Harry, feeling he was missing something.

"Yes. We will be surrounded by very old, respected wizarding families. They are usually impeccable with their manners and attire." Harry sighed, _this sounds like a stupid party._ Severus meanwhile found Harrys dress robes and ordered him to put them on. Harry obliged, finding out quickly that they were far too short now.

"Wow… guess I had a growth spurt…"

"I guess you don't often attend posh parties, Mr Potter." Despite the overly sarcastic tone, Harry felt no hostility in his remark, in fact he could have sworn that the corners of Snapes' mouth even twitched.

"Well, I guess we need to go shopping. Come along, we'll go to _Parvins' Robes and Attire_ and pick up something suitable there. Then have your hair magically trimmed at _Fendeleys_." Snape ordered.

"_Magically trimmed?_"

"Yes Potter. Some wizards have magically stubborn hair, like yours, that will only sit a certain length and direction… I think its time we tame it just a _tad_."

"Um… okay."

Later, out shopping….

Harry followed Snape obediently into the very classy looking robe store _Parvins'_. Snape led him straight to the gentlemens section and began picking out suits for his young husband to try.

"Not white, you are too pale for white. Ah black goes nicely with your hair. Gold trimming or silver? I guess it will depend on wether it's a warm or cold colour robe…" Snape rambled fiercely to himself under his breath. Clearly, dressing his husband for parties was not something he took lightly. "Here, try these on." He commanded.

The robes were gorgeous. The first was mainly black, with sections of red and gold trimming. Nothing too frilly. Another robe was of black & blue with silver trimmings. And the last was with black, green, and silver trimmings.

Harry had to admit, he looked good in them.

Severus ordered the robes in the appropriate sizes, paid the happy Mr Parvin, and took Harry down the street to have his hair trimmed. _This should be interesting. I wonder how long it will take before my hair grows back after this haircut… I'm betting a few hours… _He sat in the chair and instructed and waited patiently while the magical barbed sprayed, spelled and trimmed his hair. The scissors felt odd, almost like drops of water fell off them and onto each strand of hair as it was trimmed. It tickled horrendously.

But Harry had to admit, his haircut looked good. It was still rebellious and wild, but the length had been tamed and the was smoothed and spiked in just the right parts that it looked deliberate. _Not bad, I hope it stays like this. _

"You're all done." Beamed the barber. Both men thanked him and Severus again paid. He had forced Harry to leave his gold at home, telling him;

"_It is my duty to care for your monetary needs until you reach 19. Call it an old fashioned custom. One that I agree with."_

Their shopping trip over, they headed back to the castle. By the time they arrived a thick parcel containing three new sets of dress robes (along with a few pairs of new socks and boxers and other accessories Snape decided Harry needed) had already arrived and been unpacked by the house-elves (it had a 'house-elf friendly' sticker on it as requested by Snape, so the elves knew it was nothing private and could be safely unpacked).

"And now, we dress for the party." Severus said, a slight gleam in his eye.


	5. The Party

**Hello readers! Reviews help me to update faster… so tell me how much you love me and I'll keep writing! ****:p Any suggestions and inspirations are always appreciated.**

**Chapter warning – sexual assault don't read if u don't like.**

**Chapter 5**** – The Party**

Harry eyed the mansion nervously. Huge stone walls framed warmly glowing windows, beyond which shapes were moving about in every room. Earlier he had felt ridiculous as Severus dressed him up for the event, but Harry was now glad that he had been so firm about it. Even in these nice clothes, he would feel distinctly under dressed in such a grand place.

"You look delicious, don't worry." Severus reassured him after reading his expression.

"I'm not sure that 'delicious' is how I want to look. But at least I don't look too scruffy..." They reached the open doors and stepped inside, being greeted at once but a very well groomed Madame Midcarde, who glittered under the chandelier light.

"Welcome, Severus and Harry. What a pleasure! Please come in, make yourselves at home…" She led them to the main dining hall and left them to greet the other guests.

Harry stayed close to Severus' side; some faces around him he recognised as death eaters, most however he didn't know. They wound their way lazily through the party, Severus greeting each group of guests politely and making small talk before continuing. Harry stayed quiet but did his best to look calm and relaxed, feeling very out of place in such glamour. All the guests were immaculately dressed and carried themselves with pride. It wasn't long before they were approached by two blondes Harry had been hoping to avoid.

"Severus, Harry. I see you made it." Lucius drawled.

"Indeed." Snape answered. Harry bit back a "No, duh", feeling this response would not be appropriate in the current environment.

Lucius slid his cold eyes over Harry's body, a slight smirk turning up the corners of his mouth.

"I see Severus worked hard in dressing you for the occasion, Harry. You look good enough to eat. Severus, I was hoping I could arrange with you to borrow your young toy sometime for a few hours." Harry felt his body stiffen with shock at this statement but did his best not to react otherwise visibly.

"I'm afraid I don't like to share my property." Snape replied coolly, giving away no emotion.

"I would make an exchange, of course. Draco would be at your service for the duration." Draco's eyes slid to the floor, his face hardening into a mask of carelessness. Harry suspected this was not the first time he had heard his body on offer, and felt slightly sick at the thought.

"Tempting though Draco may be, I must respectfully decline."

"What about some entertainment then? Watch Harry and Lisa here engage in some… activities? Oh I seem to have forgotten my manners… have you met Draco's young wife? This is Lisa Harving. Very noble family, they were simply delighted to marry her into our wealth." Lucius preened. The young girl in question was standing next to Draco with terror shining in her eyes. She had fair hair and large, innocent blue eyes that glanced at Harry. She gave Harry a tentative smile then looked at Draco questioningly, clearly wondering if her new husband would protect her. Draco continued to stare at the floor.

"That would count as sharing." Severus stated, although his voice still carried no emotion, Harry thought he detected a slight hint of annoyance coming from the man.

"Pity." Lucius gave a slight bow in Snapes direction and beckoned Draco to follow as he glided away into the crowd.

Later in the evening…

"I'll get us both another drink, wait here." Severus commanded, heading for the refreshment table. Harry waited near the wall, pretending to examine a pot plant with large purple flowers… and teeth.

"Harry?" a nervous voice asked. He turned to face it; it belonged to Draco's wife. The young girl curtseyed to him then began to speak. "Could you come with me? Please? There is something you need to see."

"Sorry, but we'll have to wait for Severus. He'll be back in just a moment."

"No you NEED to come now, please." Harry sighed, he didn't wait to make his husband angry, but the urgency in her voice spurred him to follow when she tugged on his hand.

"Its just in here." She had led him into a short corridor then into a dark room. Once the door shut behind them a light came on. He froze in shock at the scene before him, Lucius Malfoy was sitting with his wand aimed at a bound and gagged Draco.

"Oh very good Lisa. I knew you could do it. And as I promised – Draco will be yours again, unharmed." A light flick of his wand released Draco who scrabbled to his feet and ran to stand behind Harry. While he was speaking Harry grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and aimed it at the older man. "Now now Harry, I just want to be friends…" A slow smile twisted his lips.

"Snape will be looking for me, I need to go…" He tried to back up but felt Draco's wand prick him in the back. He quickly threw a stun and Lucius, ducked, and spun around to aim a second spell at Draco, as he did so Draco's stunning spell hit him straight in the face.

Blackness.

Voices, he was being lifted, carried, and laid down. Why couldn't he move? He opened his eyes to see his bound hands in front of him on the bed, he was on his stomach. He felt the feeling rush back into his body as the body bind curse lifted. He also felt his robes being pulled up.

"Finally get to try the famous Harry Potter." Lucius was mumbling breathlessly from behind Harry. He heard clothing drop to the floor and hands grip his bare hips.

Nooooo! He tried to scream but a gag in his mouth prevented it. "Delicious creamy skin… such a fresh prize. Severus hasn't had you long enough yet to have fucked you proper. I'll show you how a real man does things." Harry felt the thick tip nudging his hole, demanding access. He tried to kick and writhe but the mans body covered his and he was heavy.

Abruptly the door burst open and Harry saw blue fire envelope the man on top of him. Harry got to his knees and raised his hand to pull out the gag. It was Severus, his eyes gleaming with cold hatred and disgust. Lucius was unconscious on the floor. Severus strode over to his young spouse and unbound him instantly with a spell.

"Thankyou." Harry stood as quickly as he could, his whole body shaking and sweaty from the shock at what had almost happened. "Can we please go home now?" Harry pleaded, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. He put on his boxers and tidied his robes as quickly as he could, his hands trembling.

Severus lead him silently back towards the main hall, one hand on his shoulder.

"Ah Severus, there you are! There will be some entertainments outside in the grounds shortly. Will you join us?" Their hostess gushed.

"Actually my young husband here has taken ill, I had best take him home." Severus said graciously, Harry tried his best to look calm, knowing his flushed appearance alone would make him seem feverish.

"My, he doesn't look well at all." She feigned concern. "Of course, you should put him to bed at once with some pepper-up potion." She escorted Harry and Severus through the party back to the apparition point. "I hope you get well soon Harry." Her smile was neither warm nor cold, but Harry was beyond caring at this point. He just wanted out of this place. He wanted to feel safe, in his bed, where he could let loose the panic in his chest.

Severus held out his arm silently, Harry gripped it firmly and felt the older man turn on the spot, leading him back to Hogsmeade. They trudged up to the castle in silence, Harry fighting the urge to run to his rooms. His head the whole time babbling nonsense;

_I was almost… He nearly… __**Lucius Malfoy! **__I cant believe he did that… and she tricked me! But I guess she had no choice… it looked like he was going to hurt Draco. Oh god I can still feel his hands…_

It was with enormous relief that Harry stepped into their room, making his way straight to the nearest couch and sinking into it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, his teeth chattering. He felt Severus moving around, putting a blanket over him, and handing him a warm drink.

"Drink it Harry, it will calm your nerves." His husband ordered.

"She tricked me… I didn't mean to… I didn't know he was in there," Harry suddenly felt desperate to explain.

"Drink." The order was firmer this time, Harry obeyed and sipped the warm sweet milk. _A calming draught_, his mind informed him as he felt his muscles involuntarily relax a bit.

He drew a shuddering breath and tried again. "The girl… Draco's wife asked me to come with her, she looked scared so I went along… I should have known it was a trap. She led me to the room – I pulled out my wand when I saw Lucius but Draco stunned me. I think Lucius threatened to hurt Draco if she didn't come get me. I don't blame her for doing it but… god… I was so stupid." He babbled, finally finishing with a sob.

"You don't need to worry about Lucius Malfoy, I wont let him near you again." Severus promised, his voice cold and sharp as a knife. Harry drank the rest of his drink silently, wondering secretly whether severus' anger was really at Lucius, or was some of it at him?

_Lucius Malfoy almost… he almost fucked me. Raped me. God, if Severus hadn't come…_

His mind started to grow a bit vague and he let his head drop onto his knees.

"Come to bed Harry, you need to rest." He felt tugging at his arm and his feet followed automatically, shuffling across the floor until falling with a relieved sigh onto the bed. He let his husband help him unbutton his robes and shoes then lay down and shut his eyes, curling into a ball. His pulse and breath still quickened each time he thought about things, but his body was quickly giving into the sedative in his drink._ It must have been stronger than a calming draught…_

"Noooo! Get OFF me! Don't touch me!" he yelled, thrashing the air with his arms and legs.

"Harry, calm down, its just a dream… calm down now… breathe…" Severus coaxed quietly. Once the boy stopped thrashing Severus moved his body so it was close behind Harrys', put a protective arm around him and pulled him close. "I won't let him touch you." He promised again, in a softer voice now, although his 'soft' was still growly Harry could sense that he was trying to soothe him.

"I can still feel him." Harry sobbed, gripping the arm that held him like a lifeline. _I'm safe here… Severus saved me, he'll protect me._ He told himself, taking deep gasps and trying in vain to calm further. _Oh god I'm so scared…_

"He cant hurt you. And you wont feel him for long. You are mine Harry, I won't let him touch you. He's not there, see?" He ran his hand gently over his husbands backside, feeling the young man stiffen at his touch. "Its just me, relax." He instructed.

_Its just Severus, its just my husband, he is protecting me. _Harry told himself firmly. _You are safe with Severus, calm down. _The dream was starting to fade finally, but Harry felt exhausted and emotionally raw and pained. He still felt those hands on him, pulling down his boxers, holding his hips…

"Relax Harry, I've got you. I'm going to claim you again, so you will only feel me."

_Oh god could he do this at a worse time. _Harry thought. But Severus pressed his body gently against his husbands, holding him close, and slowly, gently pushed downwards the young mans hips so his bottom met with the older man's thighs. As a he did so slipped his penis inside his still shivering husband. _Its just Severus, I am safe._ He reminded himself again and again as he felt himself being entered. _Its my husband, its ok._ Instead of the usual hard thrusting that Harry expected, Severus simply held him close and gently filled him.

"Relax. Do you feel it? That's all me Harry. You are mine. I won't let him take you." He murmured soothing things as he entered him slowly, holding his body protectively close to him, his arms wrapped around him the whole time. Harry felt himself begin to relax slowly at first, then, when his mind and body realised he was safe, he went limp in his husbands strong arms.

Severus used slow gentle movements to claim his husband, the rhythmic movements lulling the exhausted Harry into a quiet, half dozing state.

"That's it Harry… its just me and you now. Nice and safe. With me in you, he can't touch you." Severus continued to rock him gently to sleep this way, eventually coming inside the young man and drifting off to sleep himself.

When Harry awoke in the morning, he still felt a pair of arms holding him, and his husbands penis, now soft, still inside him. He turned his head to look at the man asleep behind him. _Wow, I guess he does have a soft side… sort of…_


	6. The Aftermath

**Hello Readers! Yes I update slowly, but I try to make it worth the wait. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Remember to review and give me your ideas for what you would like to read! I have no planned direction with this so I will try to include any idea that I think works.**** Enough waffle, on with the story;**

**Chapter 6**** – The Aftermath**

Harry dozed fitfully most of the morning; waking up sweaty and anxious and not in the least interested in getting out of bed. He repeatedly rolled over again pulling the covers back over his head. When he finally awoke with a start it was to the turning of the bedroom door handle.

"Morning." A voice greeted. Harry sighed in relief at seeing it was Snape.

"Come, the elves have bought us some lunch. I would like you to eat with me." Severus said firmly. Harry sighed again but dragged himself out of bed, dressed and obediently sat at the table.

"You were gone early this morning." Harry commented, picking at his bacon unenthusiastically.

"Mm." Severus grunted in reply through a mouthful of egg. "I had an errand to run." Harry hardly even heard Severus' response to his own weak attempt to make conversation. "I've informed your teachers that you are ill and will not be in attendance for the rest of the week." Severus continued. Harry looked up at this news, surprised. "I think you could use a few days of rest. I do however expect exemplary homework from you handed in to all your teachers on Monday." Severus smirked a little.

"Thankyou." Harry replied, a wave of relief crashing over him. _I don't have to go back yet. Don't have to face Malfoy…_

A swiftly-approaching brown blur in the left corner of Harry's eye incited him to turn his head and look. It was a brown speckled owl carrying a small, delicate letter addressed to: "Harry J Potter. Hogwarts." Harry thanked the owl, gave it a bit of bacon and set to the letter. The finely scribed letters read;

_Harry, _

_I wanted to say how sorry I am for the night of the party. I didn't know what Lucius had planned… even if I had it wouldn't have mattered. I had no choice. He threatened my new husbands' life if I didn't do as he commanded. I just hope you may understand… and forgive me. _

_Truly sorry,_

_Lisa._

Severus leaned over to read the letter over Harrys' shoulder, concerned at the look on his husbands face. A thousand thoughts and memories began to erupt in Harrys' head, overwhelming him.

_Fear… hands touching… her leading him… how could she? She knew! She must have! _The nice side of Harry wanted to forgive her. How could he blame her? She was a child, married into a family of monsters. _Hands pulling at his clothing… the cold breath on his neck… her voice insisting "no please you have to come now."_ But Harry was angry and hurting. He wanted to blame her. They could have waited for Severus! He would've saved Draco. _But they would've been punished later…Lucius would have made her pay dearly for not obeying him. _The voice in the back of his head argued.

While Harry sat with his fists clenched staring out the window and battling a thousand painful thoughts, Severus made him a fresh goblet of tea (with just a splash of calming draught…. Well… Okay, maybe a lot).

"Harry." He commanded firmly. They boy looked at him, his stoic features barely concealing the raw emotions underneath. "Open your hands." He placed his own hands over Harrys' until they unfurled and gripped his fingers.

Harry looked at his hands quizzically. They were strong and much larger than his own.The hands handed him a warm drink. "Drink it." Harry took a few minutes to figure out what the strange voice wanted. He felt so disconnected from everything…

Once Harry sipped the drink he felt a flood of warmth into his tense body. The minty freshness cleared his head some and the calming draught soothed his frazzled nerves. He sighed in relief then looked up at Snape. The man was searching him thoroughly with his eyes, clearly judging the effectiveness of his brew.

"Thankyou." Harry kept sipping and followed Severus to the couch.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Not much," Harry admitted to his tea.

"I'm not surprised. There will be some dreamless sleep potion ready for you tonight. I'm afraid I didn't have all the ingredients this morning; thus the early morning shopping trip."

"Wow… that's really nice of you." _I don't deserve this. _Harry thought with a miserable frown.

"Taking care of my husband is not a duty I take lightly."

"Well… thank you." Harry mumbled. Still somewhat taken aback by the thoughtfulness. _Odd man… sometimes he doesn't seem to care what I feel. Heck, he never used to at all. But now he seems to be trying to help… even if he is doing it by stuffing me full of potions._ _A potion masters solution to every problem. _Harry almost giggled at this random thought. Severus caught Harrys' smirk.

"I'm sorry if I made the calming draught a bit strong… are you feeling… giddy?" He enquired seriously.

"No, its not too strong. I was just thinking about something…"

"Ah, I see." Severus crossed the room to the desk and grabbed both their reading books, handed Harry his one, then settled back onto the couch next to him.

Comfortable silence didn't come for Harry today; his slightly drugged mind kept drifting away from the pages and onto other thoughts again.

'The Ghost Cap. Potion ingredient. Also used in some class 5 spells. The poison of this mushroom is so potent…' "_Finally I will try the great Harry Potter!" _The voice hissed from Harrys' memories, causing him to shiver violently. _Shutup, I'm reading._ Harry insisted.

'Ground up finely, it can even be used in…' _"I just want to be friends." _the voice lied, _he felt a wand prick his back_. Harry rubbed his back quickly. _Theres nothing there, you're being silly. _He told himself firmly.

'Even with such a small amount you must be careful not to…' "_I'll show you how a real man does things." _the voice growled. Harry snapped his book shut and sighed, giving up on reading. Perhaps a nap? He snuggled his face into the couch and closed his eyes determinedly.

When Harry awoke, panting and sweating from a bad dream, he was alone… and evidently Severus had laid him on their bed while he was sleeping. _Nice thing to do._ He thought. _For him taking care of his husband probably includes making sure he has good posture while sleeping. _He smirked slightly to himself. The sky beyond his window was darkening – Severus must be finished with his classes by now.

Harry trudged into the bathroom; he felt like shit. He had caught up on some sleep today but, despite Snapes' efforts, his neck was stiff and he still felt tired and unhappy. _I just need to get over it. _He instructed himself firmly. _Snape came and saved me… he got *him* off me, he didn't…he didn't manage to… get it in… _Even as he lectured himself he felt filthy; a shower was definitely in order.

The scalding water soothed him slowly, calming the thoughts roaring in his head. He aimed his face into the spray, closing his eyes tightly. He stood there for a while feeling the vileness wash down the drain. A and suddenly gripped him firmly on the shoulder. Harry let out a yell, spun around, slipped and fell landing painfully on his wrist.

"Harry! Relax, its me. Sorry if I scared you." _Snape. Thank god its just him… _Harry let out a very relieved breath, trying to slow his panicking heart. He got to his feet, cradling his wrist. "Let me see." Snape ordered, pulling Harrys' arm towards him. He prodded it and twisted it a little, testing the response, then announced that Harry had a sprain. "It'll be fine in a few days, just don't fly too outrageously."

Harry nodded, not looking at him and swiftly grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around himself. Severus followed him slowly out of the bathroom and admired his form for a moment, before finally stating; "I think you should get on the bed."

"No." Harry said firmly. Anger flaring up in his veins.

"No?" Snapes' voice turned icy, making Harry inwardly shiver.

"I'm not your sex slave, you cant just use me whenever you please, it isn't fair." He argued with more conviction than he felt. Just the thought of being touched right now made him squeamish.

"Actually, Harry, I can." Snape walked slowly towards him, each movement so controlled that Harry could almost feel the anger radiating from him. "You are my husband now, you belong to me, body and soul." Harry backed away from him slowly until he hit the wall, once he had him pinned Snape slowly raised his hand and put it around Harrys' throat. "What did you think marriage was about Harry? Its an unbreakable vow between two people." Although firm, his grip did not inhibit his breathing. Harry froze in place, his heart thumping wildly, his anger had quickly faded into fear. "You made a promise Harry, to be mine in the bonds of marriage. In the wizarding world such things are not taken lightly. I am the older partner and as such, by wizarding law I am in charge. I have needs Harry, and as my faithful new husband you will see to them." He flipped Harry around and crushed him against the wall.

"I thought you understood already Harry, you've been so compliant until now. I know what Lucius did scared you, but he cant hurt you again. You are mine, and only mine, and I will protect you, and I will have you." His voice faded into a growl as he lifted Harrys' towel up to expose his buttocks, then lifted his own robes to free his eagerly awaiting erection.

Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself in his head. _Okay this is going to happen whether you want it to or not. Don't make it harder on yourself, just let him have you. Its not that bad remember? _

Severus bit the boys neck gently, pleased to feel the resistance leaving his young husbands body.

"Very good." He purred. "Too bad you weren't this cooperative from the beginning, now I have to punish you." It was a pity, Severus thought, he much preferred to treat his husband gently, but he couldn't let the young man think he could disobey him.

After quickly lubricating, he held the boys cheeks apart and pushed himself in hard. Sweet ecstasy! The boy gasped beneath him and tried to wriggle but Severus tightened his grip on his neck again. "Just relax." He ordered, starting to fuck him slowly but firmly.

Harry opened his legs wide to make it as easy as possible. Severus gave a very happy growl and nibbled his ear. "Very good…" He breathed. Pleased, he wrapped his arms tightly around is prize and half-carried him to the bed. Once there he directed the boy onto all fours in front of him, as he stood behind and began to thrust blissfully deep, gripping the slender hips firmly with his hands and pulling him close again and again. He groaned happily. Despite the dislike he had used to feel for the boy, he felt blessed that he was now able to fuck him. The pale, delicate skin… his clean innocence… It was delicious and refreshing every time. His personality was also generally agreeable. What more could he really hope to ask for in a husband? Yes….Harry was quite a lucky score. And he, Severus, was claiming him.

"See? It's not so bad to be mine. If you are good, you even get rewarded." Snape said softly, reaching down to cup his young husbands balls. The surprised gasp made Snape grin. _I'll bet mine are the first hands to touch him there, besides his own. _That thought reinforced his pleased smirk. He fondled him some more, stroking and rubbing gently in ways he knew his young pet would like.

Harry felt his emotions fading into nothing. Physical feeling: that's all there was now. He had never been touched before by another's hands before in such a gentle, purposeful way. His body went slack beneath the experienced hands. As Severus pushed himself in he stroked up the length with his hand, and on the way out he brought the hand back down to the base of the shaft, he repeated this movement again and again getting a swift, skilled rhythm between their bodies. All Harry knew was he needed more from that hand touching him… more…more….! he bucked into it again and again, and bucking back onto Snape at the same time. With some careful aiming on Snapes part every thrust hit Harrys prostate, sending him exploding wildly in his husbands hand. Snape came swiftly after him, the tightening muscles around his shaft milking him dry, then collapsed happily half on top of his prize.

They lay panting and trembling a while, Harry enjoying the blissful feeling of release he just experienced. Living in Gryffindor tower had had its disadvantages; touching himself there wasn't really an option. So he was only able to do so at Pivet Drive – while having to avoid the paranoid snooping of Aunt Petunia. You can imagine what a rare pleasure it was for Harry to be touched in such exquisite ways. This was an entirely new feeling from the hurried, semi-satisfying ultra-quick self releases he had had. He felt… spent, used, complete, and mostly just relaxed.

"Um… thankyou, for um..." Harry stammered. Snape grinned.

"You are welcome. I'm here to look after your needs too Harry." He nuzzled his husbands smooth neck then reluctantly stood up. "I must check my potion." They both cleaned themselves up, dressed, and headed for the living room. They were barely there a moment when a knock rang loudly on the door. Harry jumped visibly then blushed. Snape ignored him to spare him further embarrassment and opened the door, scowling deeply at the unexpected intrusion in his day.

"Professor Snape?" Asked the short plump wizard outside the door.

"Yes."

"Sorry to disturb you. Gertrude and I are from the ministry, Aurors, we have a few questions for you and your husband, if we may…?"

"Certainly." Snape admitted them and lead them to the table.

"You were in attendance with your husband at the Midcarde Manor party on Sunday evening?"

"Indeed" Snape replied.

"Did you see Mr Malfoy at the party?"

"Briefly."

"Did you speak?"

"Briefly."

"And what time did you leave?"

"Approximately 9.30 pm. Harry was ill so I took him home."

"I see. So you were home the rest of the evening?"

"Indeed." The auror looked rather perturbed at the continued lack of detailed response from Snape. Harry inwardly repressed a small chuckle.

"And I assume that your husband can vouch for your whereabouts…?"

"Severus was here with me." Harry confirmed immediately. The wizard simply nodded at his parchment.

"And what time did you leave for work in the morning?"

"My first class was at 1pm."

"I see. Going back to the party for a moment, do you remember Mr Malfoy speaking to anyone in particular that night? Having an argument perhaps?"

"He spoke to most of the guests, I would assume. I wasn't exactly watching him. But socialising is usually expected in such gatherings." His replies were so slow and cold they were clearly dripping with disdain.

"Mr Potter, did you see Mr Malfoy speak to anyone unusual at the party?"

"I hardly know him, I don't know who would be unusual for him to talk to." Harry replied earnestly.

"Well thank you for your time gentlemen, if you think of anything which could help us in our investigation please don't hesitate to owl or floo into the office."

"What exactly IS your investigation?" Severus sneered

"Mr Lucius Malfoy was found dead in his residence early this morning. We are simply making some routine enquires." The aurors packed away their quills and left, clearly unsettled by Snapes cold mannerism. Harry sat in a state of shock, thoughts pounding his brain. Lucius dead… how… I shouldn't feel so relieved… But I cant help thinking at least he cant hurt Draco or Lisa again… or me . He shuddered and Snape handed him another tea.

"It has a slow release dreamless sleep potion in it, very mild. Over the next two hours it will gradually make you more relaxed and sleepy. We'll have some dinner then you can go to bed once your ready." Harry took the tea with relief and sipped it – it tasty slightly bitter but with a refreshing and relaxing after taste. He decided he liked it.

They ate a quiet dinner, Snape complaining about a few of the imbecilic things students had done today. Harry got the feeling that this was Snape's way of making conversation – clearly not something he was overly skilled at. This thought didn't surprise him much. But Harry wasn't much better at idle rambling than he was, so they were well matched really. Harry spoke a lot more in his head than he did out loud – much to Ron and Hermione's annoyance. After dinner both men washed up and lay in bed reading until, Harry very quickly, and Severus not long after, they both fell into a relaxed sleep.


End file.
